


Motocicletta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Guerra d'amore [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Flash Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Steve porta Tony al sicuro."SCRITTA PER L'ADVENT CALENDAR 2019 DEL GRUPPO Hurt/Comfort Italia - link: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/Scritta per l’Advent Calendar 2019.Prompt: 3. MotociclettaFandom: MCUScritta sentendo: Nightcore - Everything Black | (Lyrics)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W_BRoGB6nto&list=RDy7CuNfVq790&index=27.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Guerra d'amore [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031717
Kudos: 1





	Motocicletta

Motocicletta

La motocicletta di Rogers volò sopra una montagnola e proseguì lungo la stradina di montagna.

Steve aveva lo scudo posato sulle spalle e stringeva spasmodicamente il manubrio, spostandosi a destra e a sinistra, sterzando abilmente evitava i massi. Saltava i fossi, guardando davanti a sé con espressione decisa, il vento faceva ondeggiare il suo ciuffo biondo.

I suoi occhi azzurri, arrossati, saettavano a destra e a sinistra, mentre teneva le labbra strette, rendendo più evidente il suo mento deciso.

< In questo momento sembra uscito da uno dei suoi maledetti fumetti. Odio doverlo immaginare come il principe azzurro che salva la sua principessa > pensò Stark. Avvolto nella giacca di Capitan America, abbandonato sul suo petto, lo guardava febbricitante. Il suo respiro era rantolante, tossì, mentre un rivolo di sangue e saliva gli scivolava dalle labbra.

“Resisti… Tony. Devi resistere” ordinò Rogers. Il rumore della motocicletta copriva in parte la sua voce, per quanto decisa. “Rimani sveglio”. Aggiunse, con forza.

“L-lo… sai che non dormo mai… Cap…” farfugliò Tony. Il suo tono era sardonico, ma la sua voce era così bassa che non si sentì niente. Le sue parole vennero coperte dal rombo del motore.

“Andrà bene! Ti porterò al sicuro” disse Steve.

< Non so se voglio più consolare lui o me. Vorrei poterlo cullare, stringere. Ho il terrore che cada dalla moto, ma mi servono entrambe le mani. Vorrei piangere, baciarlo sulla fronte…

Se invece di questa motocicletta avessi una delle sue armature lo avrei già portato in un ospedale. Non doveva andare così! Perché deve essere sempre lui a sacrificarsi! > pensò. “Tieniti, tieniti a me” implorò.

Tony annuì.

< Lo faccio, Steve. Non temere, al momento non vorrei essere con nessun altro. Mia vita è sempre stata un inferno. Prima solo dentro la mia testa, da quando sono Iron-man anche fuori. Tu, però, mi fai sentire dannatamente al sicuro.

Mi sembra di essere un bambino! Sei arrivato, hai picchiato i cattivi, mi hai ripulito dal sangue. Persino le labbra col fazzoletto, neanche fosse un bavaglino. Mi hai avvolto nel tuo ‘mantello’ anni ’40, questa orrida giacca di pelle che neanche un dinosauro indosserebbe per paura sia fuori moda, mi hai caricato sul tuo destriero a due ruote, ed ora mi sta portando al sicuro > pensò. Vedeva sfocato, le fitte di dolore lo scuotevano e la sua temperatura era sempre più bollente.

“Sarai al sicuro, vedrai”. Rimarcò Rogers, imponendosi di non far tremare la voce.

< Ti salverò, perché tu sei tutta la mia vita! Non siamo solo compagni, tu sei molto di più. Non potrei vivere senza di te. Ho dormito tutti quegli anni sotto ghiaccio solo per poterti incontrare, lo so che era il destino a volerlo.

Non permetterò, perciò, a nessuno di portarti via da me. A costo di prendere a pugni la morte in persona > pensò. 


End file.
